The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and more particularly to a spinning reel for fishing in which the delivery of a fishline when fish hits upon the fishline and an operation suitable for the fish hitting upon the fishline are surely effected.
In the case where various kinds of fishes are caught by using a spinning reel, they have been fished in such a manner as described below. A fishline from a spool coupled to a device which is thrown into a predetermined point is brought into a state where it is possible to deliver the fishline with a bail raised, while the fishline is held by a prescribed holding power so as to be delivered smoothly to the pulling force due to the hit of fish. Under this state, when the fish bites at bait, the holding power to the fishline is so released that the fish can fully bite at the bait, and then, the winding operation of the reel is performed in response to the biting of the fish at the bait.
In convention, as a temporarily holding unit for holding a fishline so as to be delivered smoothly to the hitting of fish, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese examined utility model publication No. Sho-59-29485 has been well known.
This temporarily holding unit comprises a cylindrical portion of a spool having a cut-out portion formed thereon and a holding portion with its end porting bent in a hook shape which is provided in the cut-out portion. The temporarily holding unit serves to apply a prescribed holding power to the fishline by holding a fishline between the end portion of this holding portion and the cut-out portion.
In the case where the hitting of the fish is waited for, there has been known a spinning reel disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. Sho-61-274638, in which a change-over mechanism adapted to release the drag force of a drag mechanism exerted on a spool so that the spool is brought into a free-state is provided in order to meet the fishing method similar to that mentioned above.
In case of the conventional spinning reel provided with the temporarily holding unit disclosed in the former mentioned above, when the fish hits upon a device, a fishline is disengaged from the temporarily holding unit, so that the fishline is delivered from a spool. When the winding operation of the fishline is not carried out in response to the pulling of the fish, a fishhook cannot be sufficiently put on the fish, and therefore, bait is taken away by the fish.
Since the conventional temporarily holding unit has no member for informing a fisherman of the disengagement of a fishline from the temporarily holding unit, if the fisherman is anxious about a pointer the like, he is liable to serious miss a timing in reel winding operation. As a result, the fishing result is unfortunately deteriorated because the fishes spit out their biting baits and so forth. Further, the holding operation of the fishline to a temporarily holding portion is troublesome and the fishline is readily damaged.
In the case of the conventional spinning reel disclosed in the latter described above, when the hitting of the fish is waited for, a drag force is released to bring a spool into a free-state, and after that, when the fishline is somewhat delivered in accordance with the hit of fish and the fish completely bites at bait, a drag mechanism is returned to an actuated-state by the rotating operation of a handle and the fishline is taken-up. However, there has been a problem in that in the case where the spool is brought into a free-state, while waiting for the hitting of fish, if the spool is excessively rotated in the fishline delivery direction, the fishline is entangled. Therefore, it is necessary to exert a drag force on the spool suitably so as not to excessively rotate the spool. Thus, there have been problems, in accordance with the conventional spinning reel of the latter, in that such a drag force affects an adverse influence on the hitting fish, which causes the biting of fish at the bait to be deteriorated and the fish to spit out the bait.